


Heroes at Hogwarts

by AidanChase



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanChase/pseuds/AidanChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots/story snippets of the DC characters in the Hogwarts universe. I have several Hogwarts AUs running around in my head and the DC characters are one of them.</p><p>Chapters are non-cohesive, meant as stand-alone character pieces. This is more about practice in world-building and character development than it is in developing any sort of plot.</p><p>Prompts/Suggestions welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes at Hogwarts

Dick eagerly stepped off the train and scanned the crowd of students. He could see the groundskeeper with his lantern, calling all the first years to the boats, but he couldn’t see Damian. The poor kid was way too short.

So with a sigh, Dick made his way to the “horseless” carriages with the other students. He would see Damian in the Great Hall soon enough.

Roy and Wally were easy enough to spot. Their red hair and height made them look like matchsticks amongst all the black-robed wizards. He climbed into the carriage with his friends, both of whom frowned at the prefect badge on his robes.

"Really, Grayson?" Roy raised an eyebrow and unconsciously tugged at his red and gold tie.

"Are you going to have any time for Quidditch this year?" Wally whined. "I need you as my seeker this year."

"You know I can’t stay out of the air," Dick laughed.

"Good. Because without you, Hufflepuff doesn’t stand a chance."

Roy snickered. “Hufflepuff still doesn’t stand a chance against us. We’ve got Jason Todd for a beater, and making Dick your seeker is not going to help anything. It will only make him worse.”

"At least you’re still the worst keeper Gryffindor’s had in ten years," Wally laughed.

"I am not!" Roy snapped.

And Dick thought they were about to come to blows when Donna climbed into their carriage, sporting her own prefect badge. She smiled at Dick and quickly slipped into the seat opposite Roy. There was a brief moment of awkward glances, before Donna smiled and jumped into the conversation.

"Comparing Quidditch scores again?"

"What better way to start the year?" Dick laughed.

Donna chuckled. “I hear Timmy is going out for Ravenclaw’s seeker position this year.” She raised an eyebrow at Dick, who couldn’t help but blush lightly.

"Yeah. I heard that too. I don’t know why. I’m not even that good," he mumbled.

"You’re an inspiration," Wally grinned and clapped Dick on the shoulder as the carriage took off for the hall.

Dick didn’t understand why a third-year Ravenclaw student was so enamored with him. He did his best to at least be a positive role model, but he wasn’t even that good of a Quidditch player.

"How’s Barbara?" Donna asked with a more serious note in her voice.

Dick’s faint glow of embarrassment faded into a dim, distant smile. “Better. Applying for a position at the Ministry.”

"Did they catch the man who cursed her?" Wally asked, and Dick shook his head.

"She’s still the best chaser Gryffindor ever had," Roy sighed and leaned his head back. "Even without the use of her legs."

"She’s always been talented," Dick agreed quietly.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Barbara was a year older than them, so she should’ve graduated last spring, but the end of her year was marred by a tragic “accident” that left her paralyzed from the waist down. There was a mass effort to catch the madman who did it, but the last couple months hadn’t been a successful hunt. Bruce had almost not come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Dick and Barbara had persuaded him he was needed more at the school than on a quest of vengeance.

The carriage pulled up in front of the castle and the four got out. Roy and Donna disappeared into the crowd of Gryffindor students—Dick saw them excitedly greet Garth—and he and Wally went off to the Hufflepuff table.

As they sat down, the first years began to walk in.

"Oh! Damian starts this year?" Wally raised his eyebrows and Dick grinned from ear-to-ear.

Damian wasn’t exactly his brother, but he was just as excited as if they were blood. He could see him at the end of the line of students—Wayne was pretty far back in the alphabet—and he still wore that familiar scowl.

"He’ll end up in Slytherin, won’t he?" Wally laughed. "Then Mr. Wayne will have a kid in every house."

Dick knew Damian had a mean streak, but so did Jason, and Jason had turned out to be in Gryffindor, so he wasn’t exactly quick to judge. He admittedly hoped Damian would be in Hufflepuff, but that was doubtful.

They watched the students get sorted. Dick made the best effort, as prefect, to welcome each new Hufflepuff individually. And then Damian sat on the stool, and Professor Jordan placed the Sorting Hat onto his head.

There was a pause, and Dick held his breath. And then the hat sang out, “Gryffindor!”

There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor table—except for Jason. And when Dick looked up to Bruce Wayne, sitting at the table with the professors, he saw a small, hesitant, proud smile on the man’s face.

He was proud too, in a small way, and he dwelled on celebrating Damian’s future at Hogwarts and ignored the tiniest twinge of jealousy and self-doubt because he had never earned a smile like that.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, I'm always willing to debate character house-sortings. Possibilities really are endless and I'm always open to other suggestions.


End file.
